Save the Beauty
by Kary Asakura
Summary: SxS Lemon warning Eyes are always watching Sakura, and soon they attack. Every one thinks its the one boy whos always picking on the favored girl. No one liked him but what happens when Sakura is in real trouble?
1. The Beginning

The night was cold and dark; the sun had set hours before on the city. A Young woman walked slowly threw the park humming to herself, her golden brown hair shown in the streetlights. It was far too late for any woman to be out, because it wasn't safe for anyone her age.

She wore a long white coat over her cheer leading uniform. The teen just hummed happily as she made the way threw the park oblivious to the eyes that watched her from behind. The dark eyes hidden by the shadows followed her movements threw the park. He listened as she sang a soft melody. He had watched her at practice that night, he had left as to not be seen but when he didn't see her return home he went to her. He always watched her from his room across the street from hers.

His eyes caught the emerald in hers as she turned to a small kitten that nuzzled her perfect legs. '_Yes_,' he thought, '_soon, you will be mine Sakura, soon_.' The boy stood walking away leaving the small emerald eyed woman.

Sakura bent down picking up the small kitten sheltering it in her warm coat. "Why don't you come home with me?" the small orange kitten mewed happily and nuzzled against her warmth purring softly as he made her way home. She had school starting tomorrow. Finally she was in her last year of school. She had spent the evening in a small gym in the school creating the cheer routine. Time was lost to her while she practiced and wrote down cheer after cheer, routine after routine. But in the end, she was happy with the results and it would give her time to study at school

But who are we kidding, she did it so she could have fun.


	2. The meeting and the plot

Sakura closed the locker with a soft slam as someone bumped into her. Her eyes locked onto amber ones, for second time seemed to stop. The hall went quiet, no one spoke as the two's eyes locked. Sakura was wearing a soft pink skirt that fell halfway down her thighs and a white tang-top with a tight leather jacket over it.

The boy in front of her wore baggy jeans a green shirt that was a loose fit on him. He glared at the girl before him, and she glared back. "What the hell do you want Li?" Sakura said harshly hate rippling through her voice.

Syaoran growled at the girl that he had bumped into him. Ever since the day they broke up he got shit. So what if he cheated on her, with her best friend, her other best friend, and her brother's boyfriend's mother. It wasn't a big deal. Ever since then no one liked him, he use to be the king with her his queen, now no one would even speak to him. "I want you the fuck out of this damned school so I don't have to see your ugly face every day."

Sakura growled at him and pushed him away so she could walk past him. "It's not my fault you take up so much space."

He hated her more than words could describe. She was the school's princess; she loved everyone, was nice to fucking everyone, and since he hurt her he ate shit. One day he was going to make her rein fall and laugh as she hit the bottom. He pushed his way thru the crowd scowling and glaring at everyone. Even though women use to fall at his feet since he hurt her he got nothing. Everyone cared about the damn little virgin.

Sakura run to her first class her heart pounding tears at the brim of her eyes. She had once loved him more than the world needed air. But when he hurt her she vowed in front of the entire school that she would never love him again. The pain of that day still weighed heavily on her.

It was at the end of the last school year, and she had just passed her finals. She had been looking for Syaoran but when she found him he was fucking Tomoyo. After running away crying she was soon caught by her cousin as she begged for forgiveness. Sakura still hasn't fully forgiven her to this day, but she was still family.

Syaoran was there behind Tomoyo flustered as Sakura turned asking why, but the only explanation that came ripped the heart out of Sakura. "You wouldn't have sex and I was getting frustrated." There were nothing but gasps as the entire school heard. Pity is what followed her for the whole summer.

The entire summer she had been away only coming back to start cheer practice acting as though nothing happened between her and the man she had been dating for 2 years.

Sakura heaved a heavy sigh as she rested her head on her desk. Her shoulder length brown wavy hair fell around her face as her eyes closed. The years had been good to her. She didn't have a large bust but what she had fit her perfect. Her figure was that perfect 34-24-36. '_Syaoran use to say she had the most sexy figure he had ever seen,_' she thought but quickly pushed the man out of her mind.

She felt eyes on her again, ever since she came back she felt eyes on her, even in the safety of her room she felt like she was being watched. She looked around and only saw a hand full of students, most of them talking a few reading. She smiled to the boy sitting behind her.

"Hello, my name's Sakura Kinomoto, what's yours." She smiled brightly to the man behind her who was hidden by his dark hood.

"Itami Anata" The hoarse voice responded. He pulled off his hood, reveling his wild jet black hair and yellowish eyes.

Sakura giggled softly and started talking to him, the boy didn't seem to mind just sat and listened.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The Day had passed quickly but not quickly enough for him. He talked with the women he admired today and it inspired him. Soon he would make her his. His yellow eyes glistened in twisted joy, and this time there would be no one to stop him.


	3. The Kiss

Sakura smiled as she finished teaching the newest cheer. There were always class mates in the stands watching. And the soccer players were always practicing at the same time.

"Ok, one last time from the beginning!" She shouted and stood in front of the group as they faced the soccer field. "On 1, 2, 3!"

Simultaneously all the girls started the cheer with perfect coordination rhythm.

"Kick that ball into the net,

And go for the goal!

We will win and there's no doubt!

Go Tigers Go!

Go Syaoran GO!"

Sakura spotted the named boy smiling to her with his cocky grin. It irritated her to no end that he was the star player. The coach had demanded she put his name in half the cheers. Many of the cheerleaders protested for Sakura's sake but she had said it was fine.

She smiled and told everyone they were done with practice early. After hugging everyone good bye she waved to the boy waiting in the stands for her. It had been a week since she met him and he was sweet and caring. Syaoran had came up to her and told her to stay away from the boy but she ignored him. Who cares if your ex is jealous? It was his fault they broke up!

She finished gathering her things walking to Itami hugging him. "Want to walk home together?"

Itami smiled and nodded as he picked up her bag from her. His face hidden by the hood of his baggy black sweater. "Sure you go get everything I'll meet you at the front of the school."

Sakura blushed softly and nodded going to her locker grabbing her schoolbag catching up to him as he reached the gate. His hand slipped into hers as they walked home together. Blushing they walked hand in hand.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Syaoran growled as he watched them walk off together. He may not like her but something about that boy made his hair stand on end. He grabbed his bag and ignored the coach as he shouted after him. Sakura was so annoying, why did he have to still protect her? Something deep inside told him that this wasn't right, that boy was no good.

He spotted them walking through the park him and Sakura use to take dates in. Sakura was talking the boy's ear off not noticing the pair of eyes watching them.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

About half way thru the park Itami stopped her turning her to face him. He let down his hood showing his face as he gave a half smile. "Um, Sakura, I know this is sudden and you still hurt from Syaoran. But will you go out with me? I don't care if it's just to use me to feel better, I'll even start wearing normal clothes. I promise never to cheat on you."

She looked up to him blushing, her mind a whirl as she debated it. It was a little fast but maybe it wouldn't be so bad to date someone that might take her mind of the man that broke her heart. She nodded to him and blushed deeply as he leaned down and kissed her. But as soon as their lips touched something pulled them apart.

"Don't touch her again!" Syaoran shouted down at the boy that was on the ground before him.

Sakura gasped and pulled Syaoran out of her way helping her new boyfriend up. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

He glared down at them. "I don't want you to taint this spot!"

Sakura blinked staring up at Syaoran as the boy behind her took a dark expression smirking to Syaoran. He knew what this spot meant to them. It was where they first kissed and he would replace all her memories of Syaoran with him slowly. Sakura gasped as she realized where she was sitting. It was where Syaoran was when he first told her he loved her when they were younger and now… she just kissed someone else in the same spot.

Then an idea dawned on her. Quickly as she could she turned and kissed Itami deeply. . Quickly as she could she turned and kissed Itami deeply. He kept on his fake shocked expression as he kissed her back. His arms wrapped around her waist kissing her back a dark cocky expression met Syaoran's pissed one. God he was in heaven. Being kissed by his object of worship and with Syaoran to witness.

As Sakura pulled away he smiled to her. "Come on, let's go. Ignore him."

Sakura nodded looking to Syaoran as a piece of her heart broke seeing his hurt expression. She grabbed Itami's hand as he grabbed her things walking her out of the park.

Syaoran turned and punched the tree next to him with full force. '_Why the hell do I still have to love her! Why can't she see that I still fucking care!_'

Syaoran smirked as he looked at his bloody hand. 'Oh yes, that just might work.'

Sakura looked up to Itami and smiled leaning her head on his arm as he walked her up to her front door. "Thank you for walking me home."

"Anytime, do you want me to walk you to school or meet you at school."

Sakura blushed, she didn't like walking to school with anyone so she mumbled softly, "I'll, um, meet you there."

Itami nodded and kissed her forehead softly. "Then I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Taking her stuff from his hands she went inside and ran to her room. Syaoran smiled watching from his house that was next door to her leaning out the window. "You know he's just a replacement, soon you will come back to me."

Sakura growled standing up grabbing the widow shouting back to him. "I will never love you again!" As she finished, she slammed the window shut closing the curtains.

He chuckled watching her reflection in the shadows of the curtain as she went to take her ritual bath. "You never stopped baka."

Sakura slipped in to the steaming tub with a soft content sigh. '_why did her boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend have to live on the same street as her? I'm not going to get hurt this time_.' Unbeknownst to her two plots were made and both would hurt her very deeply.

Thanks for the review and adds. The first two chapters were short because they were both parts of the prolog. In the beginning its going to be confusing I'm sorry. I'm still playing around with the story finding the right plot I want. Originally it was beauty and the beast and it will still have that aspect of it just, more modern. If you have any suggestions then please don't hesitate. If you want in the story then go ahead review with the character bio and personality traits. I may not put Rika and the rest in. I wasn't much of a fan sorry my main love is the main characters.

If you would like in helping the story line and getting some role playing in my msn messenger is the same as my email. *shrugs* From time to time I will role play my novels out with my fiancé to get the story line down right. So I'm always available to role play. My passion next to reading. And those of you who write one line stories I can help you with detail. =3 I don't bite hard, unless you want me too. :P.

See ya next time.


	4. Syaoran's Plot begins

Sorry but no he doesn't want her trust, when I saw that I was on the phone with my boyfriend and laughed. Needless to say it was a long fun conversation of me telling him what was going to happen. Lemon warning. If you don't want to read then don't. This story is going to have a lot of those type of scenes in them. I don't own CCS but I do one this story line :P. Hope you enjoy my story. Review tell me what you think or if you have a suggestion.

* * *

Sakura giggled walking through the halls of the schools giggling happily. She had a sweet new boyfriend that wouldn't cheat on her. Tomorrow they were going shopping for a new look. He had said that he wanted to fit the image of her boyfriend as well, so that everyone knew that she's the one that changed him. She was happy to find a good boyfriend this time. A part of her still loved Syaoran but she felt that Itami could mend her poor heart.

She slowly wandered the halls of the school, it was still early. Itami had walked her to school but he needed to do something. Opening her locker she saw a small red envelope fall out. Confusion set over her as she opened it reading the contents.

"Dear Cherry Blossom

Your heart is what I seek,

But your body is what I will achieve.

Be warned at this letters contents,

Because it only speaks the truth.

By the end of today,

I will have had your body.

You will scream my name,

And your new boy friend will not stop me,

Ever."

There was no signature but it made her heart stop. She felt scared but her body felt the thrill of not knowing who or when but knowing someone was going to try something. It couldn't be Itami because it said he wouldn't stop them. Maybe it was Itami? She was getting flustered and confused as she made her way to the first class. As she sat in desk she noticed writing all over it. Large and bold was, "Have a good day in class Sakura, Itami" under it almost hidden it said, "I'll see you later my dear prey. Your soon to be lover." She flushed and quickly washed it off taking note to thank Itami later.

The first class was fun, the entire time talking and passing notes to her boyfriend. The day progressed slowly almost painfully so. It almost seemed as if it dragged on slowly on purpose. Luckily Syaoran wasn't anywhere in sight all day. It was almost lunch. She was almost falling asleep listening to her teacher drag on and on about things that happened in the past.

Itami had to go home early because he was sick. She wanted the day to end so she could make him some soup. That made her start to think. Which soup did he like? Did he like soup? Would he like ice-cream? Did he have a fever? She started thinking of what she should make him when the bell rang signaling lunch time.

Rushing out of the boring class smiling she made her way to her favorite spot. It was in the back of the school under an old cherry blossom tree. She sat down a smile on her face as she slowly ate her lunch. She started reading a manga giggling at the cute storyline.

After about ten minutes of reading she gave a soft frown standing up slowly walking to her locker to put the empty containers away. Since that letter she couldn't seem to focus. She pulled it out of her pocket reading it again when someone snatched it from her hands from behind. Gasping as she turned quickly to see Syaoran crumbling it up. "I rather loved the letter myself. It was a nice touch."

Sakura was about to yell to him when he silenced her with her own mouth. Gasping her eyes widening as he slowly pushed her into the closet not breaking the contact. As she gasped he slowly took advantage of her opened mouth and slid his tongue in licking her lower lip.

Sakura squirmed in his grasp but couldn't seem to resist that kiss her body knew too well. A deep chuckle rumbled through Syaoran as she melted into him. He slowly traveled his hand up her body whispering into her skin as he nibbled up her jaw to her ear. "Every time any one touches you or kisses you, I will make sure you only think of me."

Sakura's eyes widened as she started to squirm away, but his hands held her to tight. He knew she would hate him for this but he didn't want her love, he wanted her body. He kissed her before she could yell again, feeling her body shake in fear and lust under him.

He slowly trailed his fingers to her core and slid them back and forth along her slit. He knew his cherry blossom well. She never touched herself and she gasped and arched as a soft uncontrolled moan escaped her swollen lips. He grinned looking down at her flushed face as he tied her hands behind her back making her lean awkwardly against the wall. He pulled out a piece of cloth gagging her tightly whispering in her ear. "Don't want that new boyfriend of yours finding out, now do we?"

He dropped down between her legs and licked teasingly threw her lace pink panties. She screamed his name into the gag as her body arched downward to him. It was the oddest yet most wonderful sensation she ever felt. She screamed in protest as he used a pocket knife to cut off her underwear but her mind went blank as his lips wrapped around the little nub at the top of her slit.

She let out a loud moan that mad Syaoran grin, his plan was working. The note he left helped distract her, but the unexpected response was how wet she was. Her panties were soaked before he even touched them. To soaked to have come from the kiss. She liked this, he knew it, and she knew he knew it.

He slid his tongue along her slit slowly tasting her sweet honey not giving her the chance to protest as he slid his tongue into her tight virgin hole. Her gasps and thrashes of pleasure made his cock throb. He spent several minutes teasing her before pulling back pulling out his cock slowly stroking it as his kissed her neck, yanking off her shirt, and ripping off her bra.

She gasped and started to protest, but he didn't care her body still melted as his lips latched on to one of the exposed nipples, the head of his cock teasing her slit. He could almost hear her thoughts, she was losing her virginity to him here in this closet and there was nothing she could do about it. He leaned up whispering into her ear. "Scream my name and know, from now on I will be all you think about and the only thing your body will burn in need for." As he finished he slammed his cock into her causing her to scream loudly in pain of him ripping her cherry and stretched her hole.

Soon he was pumping into her making her moan and thrust back. He ripped off the gag and kissed her roughly. She moaned his name as she rode his cock. She didn't care it felt too good to care. She needed and wanted him, every part of her screamed for him.

Stars reached her eyes as she came, she screamed into his mouth as he continued to slam into her moaning against her lips. She slowly came down from her orgasm looking to Syaoran as he pulled out forcing her to her knees making her slowly start sucking his cock. She started to pull away but he pushed her down on his cock. "Bite and you will feel pain." Was all he said, as he started to fuck her throat.

She just started sucking his cock. Soon he pulled his hands away pulling out his cell phone recording her while her eyes stung so bad she couldn't see what he was doing. It didn't take long for him to cum down her throat and film her swallowing it. He put the cell phone away grinning as he helped her up kissing her hard one last time before leaving her there with her cut underwear in his hands.

Sakura sat there in shock as to what just happened. She wanted to cry, but at the same time she wanted him to come back. "Syaoran…" The name of the boy she was thinking of before had escaped her all she could think about was the ex who just made love to her and raped her at the same time.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I am a very evil person, sorry.


	5. the degrading moment and my apologies

I would like to state now this is how I always see Syaoran and sadly . my Fiancée I know neither of them would _ever_ hurt the ones they love but the passion over takes all of us. =3 I hope you just enjoy the ride that life gives you. And enjoy this story written down. I hope you react like I do to a good story, squealing happily and egger for the next line hopping that maybe, just maybe it could get better. If it starts to get depressing tell me but there will be more rape like scenes in the story so if upsets you turn away now.

Oh and Sakura-chan my other stories have been worked on for months for just each chapter to get them right these only took me an hour each

Thank you so much for the reviews and saves! 3

* * *

Sakura walked home forgetting that her current boyfriend was sick. Her mind was a whirl, her body hurt, and yet she wanted to see the object of her troubled mind. She left school early hoping that she could understand what happened to her. Syaoran took her virginity, left small bruises on her abused breast, and made her feel dirty.

As she reached her room she fell into her bed without a word started crying hard. It felt so wonderful having him take her after the pain subsided; he seemed to know just what to do to make it go away. That thought worried her as she sat up touching her lips. He had raped her cunt and her mouth.

She blushed brightly shaking her head. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. Oh god save her. She needed a distraction anything something to get her mind off the way his lips touched her in pure want and need. The way her body melted and responded to him.

A small lick to her cheek brought her out of her thoughts looking to the object that caused it. The small kitten she saved a few weeks before was mewing hungrily. Sakura smiled picking up the little kitten with a soft giggle. "Kero you're such pig!" She nuzzled the small kitten happily. Walking to the kitchen she set the small animal down and gave him a small can of food.

She looked around the kitchen wondering what to make when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sakura? It's Itami." Came deep the voice from the other line.

She blushed deeply realizing she had been too busy thinking of Syaoran to remember her own boyfriend. "Oh, hi, are you feeling any better?"

"I would feel a lot better if I could kiss you." She blushed deeply touching her still tingling lips.

"Well, you're just going to have to get better quickly if you want a kiss." Biting her lip hopping he didn't notice the quiver in her voice.

She could hear his horse chuckle, "Alright then I get a sick as soon as I'm better. I'll see you at school in a few days beautiful."

After they said their good byes the phone rang again, "Itami, I told you not til your better."

"Oh, so you fuck me today and lose your virginity already giving yourself away Blossom?"

She gasped loudly flushing, "How did you get this number!"

Her response was a dark laugh, "My Blossom I never deleted it. Now I have a little present for you. And starting today you will do whatever I tell you."

Before she could respond the line disconnected. She stared at the phone in disbelief. As she stared she noticed the notification of an incoming video message, when it finished she watched in horror. About half way through the video of her mouth being fucked by Syaoran there was a text saying only. "_Give me a strip tease in your window now, or the whole school will have it._"

Tears started falling down her cheeks as she slowly climbed the stairs. A choked sob escaped her lips as she slowly stripped for the man watching her through the window. As soon as she took off her top, her eyes locked with his, tears streaming down her face. His breath caught as pain ripped thru his body, he quickly texted her and shut his curtains. "I don't need to watch, I'll have you again tomorrow."

Her legs gave out under her as she started sobbing. Her life was just falling apart. The heart break overwhelmed her as she called the only person she could think of. As the person answered the phone all she said was "Please I need your help." Then hung up continuing to sob.

Sorry I intended to finish this but MAAD has started 2 manga, 2 online comics, and my 2 novels; needless to say, I'm the main one in charge. I was going to have D. edit everything but he's comp broke so until its back up your stuck with the rough draft version of this story. If you would like to see what MAAD is, look on our facebook page. And if I get another insult to my group I will be pissed and just stop writing on here. MAAD gets my full priority, even over school. This is my career being started along with 4 other people. I'm not going to risk it for a fan fic that I could have not posted and just turned into a manga(yes with a better story line and more detail, this was just me messing around). If you would like I will have M. make a sketch of one scene with the two of them. Make suggestions and I will have her pick, knowing here she might do a few. I should start posting again soon when we finish the outline to sirens call.

(BTW we would have made a vamp one but I hate twilight so I'm not doing it til this fake fad dies because any person who loves any form of fantasy and likes twilight should be killed because its not real vamps its mormen crap!)

Sorry,

Kary


End file.
